Primerizos
by Hatsumi-chan 1301
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y en este three-shot Sakura y Sasuke lo experimentarán: su primera vez, su primer condón y su primer hijo. Rated M por lemmon pervertido.
1. Nuestra primera vez

**PRIMERIZOS**

.

_Palabras:_ 3946

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo esta historia.

_Nota de la autora:_ Hola chicas! Hisashiburi! Estoy bien, para quienes andan preocupadas por mi repentina extinció que pasa es que como mi hermano es un teme feo que no comparte (a parte de engreido y mas adjetivos) y mis padres no me quieren comprar una laptop solo para mi porque no se que tienen en su cabeza dura, no puedo entrar mucho a la compu ultimamente. Pero buenas noticias! El capítulo de **Black Sakura** saldra pronto al igual que mi renovado **by my side** (que por cierto lo pondre como una nueva historia)  
Sin más les dejo con el primer capitulo de PRIMERIZOS, mi segundo three shot. Espero que les guste. _**Y sólo por su bien mental les aviso que TIENE LEMMON! Bastante romántico y pervertido**_**.**

***Cada (-) es un cambio de punto de vista**

.

.

CAPITULO 1: Nuestra primera vez

.

Cepillé mi corto cabello y me miré al espejo por última vez. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba segura de lo que quería y sólo lo quería a él en ése momento.

_**Flashback**__  
__Hacía una semana que habíamos cumplido ocho meses saliendo. Me había quedado a dormir en su casa diciéndole a mi madre que tenía una misión. Vimos una película y cocinamos juntos. Me la pasé bien entre besos, abrazos algo torpes pero adorables por parte de él y risas por parte de mi.___

_Aunque nuestras alborotadas hormonas se salieron de control cuando rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él empezó a acariciar mi espalda. Por primera vez, teníamos un beso apasionado. Nuestras lenguas jugaban traviesas entre sí, mis manos estaban perdidas entre sus cabellos de color de la noche y las suyas en mi cintura. Éstas se colaron dentro de mi atuendo rojo, causándome cosquillas con sus frías manos. Fue levantándola poco a poco y besó mi ombligo. Solté una pequeña risa y sus labios volvieron a atrapar los míos.___

_Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas al igual que nuestras lenguas. Se aventuró a bajar el cierre de mi vestido ninja rojo un par de centímetros y lo tomé como un juego, por lo que no lo detuve. Hasta que llegó al broche de mi sostén (ya que se abrochaba por el frente) y detuve el beso lentamente, sorprendiéndolo ya que hasta ese entonces no había mostrado alguna molestia ante lo que estábamos haciendo.___

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?- me preguntó preocupado acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.___

_-Es sólo que... No quiero que vayamos tan lejos hoy día...___

_-¿Y quién dijo que daríamos ese paso hoy?- me preguntó con su voz perfectamente aterciopelada que hacía derretirme por dentro y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos de color carbón. -Yo quiero que lo demos cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo y preparados.___

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun...- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y completamente sonrojada.___

_-No tienes por qué agradecerme Sakura. -besó mi frente, mi nariz, ambas mejillas y finalmente mis labios.___

_-Te quiero Sasuke-kun___

_-Hn. Yo también…__  
__**Fin del flashback**_**  
**  
Volteé a mirar al reloj y bastaron que pasen unos cuantos segundos para que el reloj marcara que ya eran las siete. Sasuke era siempre puntual por lo que no me sorprendí al escuchar el timbre justo en ese mismo momento. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras y le abrí la puerta. Su ropa era la de siempre, y antes de que me de cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

-Hola...- susurró contra mis labios. No sabía en qué momento había perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo, solo sabía que ya estábamos dentro de la casa con la puerta principal cerrada.

-Hola...- respondí sonrojada y él me dio una muy leve sonrisa por mi reaccion.

Mis padres habían tenido un viaje a una aldea afueras de la Tierra de Fuego, por lo que teníamos mi habitación disponible. Ambos ya habíamos cumplido quince años y estaba perfectamente segura de que quería que él me haga suya esa noche. Me moría por sentirlo dentro de mí y que nos hagamos uno.

Lo tomé firmemente de la mano, para que sepa de que realmente quería que pasara y el se dejó guiar por mí. No era la primera vez que pisaba mi habitación, pero sí la primera en la que nos encontrábamos solos en mi casa. Nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Él besó mi mejilla y se paró, caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación para cerrar la cortina y la ventana. Prendí la pequeña lámpara de mi mesa de noche y antes de que se volviera a sentar a mi lado, apagó la luz para dar un ambiente más romántico.

Nos miramos a los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos besamos lentamente. Sasuke rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura posesivamente y yo simplemente enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro. Sin romper el beso, me tumbó con mucho cuidado en la cama, y apoyando sus codos a mis costados para no tener que poner todo su peso sobre mí.

-

Se veía realmente linda con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y su cabello rosa levemente desordenado. Lentamente dejé sus labios para empezar a descender por su cuello, dejando besos sonoros y húmedos que le hacían cosquillas. Enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrajo más a ella. Mordí traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja y volví a besar sus adictivos labios.

-¿Todo en orden?- le pregunté.

-Perfectamente... Sólo que...

-¿Um? ¿Qué sucede?

-No sé si mi cuerpo te guste...- murmuró ella apenada. Suspiré profundamente, y bajo su mirada atónita, me levanté de la cama y me empecé a quitar la ropa.

-¿Acaso crees que eres la única con dudas? No sé si realmente estés satisfecha con el tamaño de mi pene...- le dije yo. Y bajándome los bóxers ante su mirada, seguí hablando señalando a mi miembro.- ¿Es lo suficientemente grande como para ti?

Mi novia estaba completamente sonrojada, seguramente porque era el primer sistema reproductivo masculino que veía en vivo y en directo. Mordió su labio levemente y con una tímida sonrisa asintió. Sintiéndose un poco más segura se paro en frente de mí y empezó a desnudarse también.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza cuando el vestido ninja cayó al suelo. Pero fue peor aún cuando se desabrochó el sostén y sus pálidos senos y rosados pezones quedaron al descubierto. Ni qué decir cuando se quitó sus inocentes bragas de color verde agua y su intimidad apareció escondida entre vellos de color rosa.

-¿Te parezco bonita? ¿Mis senos te gustan? ¿No estoy gorda? ¿Te desagrada la idea que no me depile ahí abajo?- me bombardeó con preguntas.

-Son muchas preguntas Sakura... Eres bonita, tus senos son bonitos, tu figura está bien y no me importa el hecho que no te depiles en tu parte íntima...

La cargué en brazos hasta la cama y esta vez la puse encima mío. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi espalda cuando nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocaron y ambos gemimos en voz baja. Escucharla gemir fue música para mis oídos.

Ella tomó la iniciativa de empezar a delinear las líneas de mis músculos del pecho con sus dedos. La veía como un tonto enamorado como ella lo hacía con lentitud y yo disfruté cada segundo. Alzó su cabeza tímidamente y la atraje con delicadeza por la nuca para besar sus labios. Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadamente y lamí su labio inferior para que me dé permiso de entrar. Lentamente abrió su pequeña boca sin dejar de besarnos y mi lengua se introdució en ella.

Mis manos se encontraban libres, por lo que empecé a acariciar sus muslos. Subí hasta su trasero, que también era pequeño; y le di una suave peñiscada de broma, haciendo que ella sobresaltara en pleno beso y con una de sus manos libres peñiscara mi mejilla. Seguí acariciando su trasero con cariño y ella se dedicó a acariciarme el cabello, como lo solía hacer mi mamá cuando era pequeño.

Decidí invertir posiciones y dejé sus labios para rápidamente descender por su cuello y llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. No eran grandes; todo lo contrario, eran pequeños. Pero eran perfectos para mí, ya que haciendo un suave movimiento atrapé cada pequeño seno en cada mano y alcanzaron perfectamente.

-

No pude evitar que un sonoro gemido salga de mis labios. Sasuke estaba mordisqueando levemente mi pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha estrujaba mi seno derecho. Jalé de sus cabellos desesperadamente ya que no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Dejó un montón de besos húmedos por mis dos pequeños senos y dejó un rastro de saliva en ellos para lentamente empezar a bajar hasta mi ombligo.

-Sakura...- susurró él mientras que su aliento de menta chocaba contra la pálida piel de mi vientre. Se había puesto en cuatro, para que sea más cómodo para ambos.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...- sentí que mi corazón explotaría. Los latidos aumentaban a cada segundo y las nuevas sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran indescriptibles.

-Shh...- levantó su cabeza para verme y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios. -Hoy hago todo yo bebé, quiero que lo disfrutes...

-Pero... Yo también quiero darte placer Sasuke-kun...- respondí haciendo un puchero.

Seguía sonrojada, y aún más por el hecho de que Sasuke no me había llamado por mi nombre sino que me había dicho 'bebé'. Era lo más cursi, adorable y sexy que había salido de sus labios, y me lo quise comer a besos en ese instante. El deseo pasó a ser una acción, por lo que besé sus labios desesperadamente, mordisqueándolo también. Sasuke sonrió en pleno beso y se dejó llevar.

Nos separamos después de un largo rato, pero él no dejaba de darme pequeños besos en la comisura de mis labios. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer mi cintura o mis senos, por lo que no dejaba de soltar pequeños gemidos. Se volvió a poner en cuatro, y con algunas lamidas y besos sonoros y húmedos, llegó hasta mi intimidad. Sentí como una oleada de placer se apoderaba de mí cuando él rozó la punta de su nariz con mis vellos púbicos.

-Mierda...- le oí decir casi inaudiblemente.- Hueles demasiado bien...

Su voz sonaba tan sexy que sentí como si mis ovarios explotaran, si eso era posible. Sentí como algo caliente descendía por mi pierna, y fue ahí en donde deduje que había tenido un delicioso orgasmo con sólo escuchar su voz y que juegue con mis vellos vaginales. Mis latidos aumentaban de ritmo y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando uno de sus dedos limpió mi pierna de mis líquidos. Levantó la mirada, para derretirme internamente, y se llevó el dedo a la boca de una forma completamente erótica para probarme.

-Bebé, es la primera vez que pruebo lubricante natural... Y déjame decirte que sabes deliciosa...- me confesó dejando un beso húmedo en el triángulo del bikini.

-

Sus líquidos tenían un sabor algo dulce, y a pesar de eso me encantaba ya que yo odiaba lo dulce. Tras dejar el primer beso embarrado de mi saliva; me aventuré a dejar más por la zona, jalando levemente con mis dientes sus vellos de color rosa. Sus gemidos aumentaban y ellos simplemente me impulsaban a seguir con mi labor.

-Sakura, ¿me dejas explorar ahí abajo?- le pregunté, viendo como sus piernas sólo trataban de juntarse más y levantando de nuevo la mirada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su respiración era bastante rápida.

-¿Por qué quieres ver mi vagina?- me preguntó avergonzada.

-Solo quiero verla... Nunca he visto una...

-Ok... Pero-

-¿Pero qué?- sabía perfectamente que me iba a pedir algo.

-Sólo si luego tú me enseñas tu pene...

-¿Es un trato?- ella abrió solo un ojo, adorablemente sonrojada y asintió.

Puse ambas manos en sus muslos y lentamente los fui separando por completo para descubrir la intimidad de mi chica. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así pero me encantó. Tenía pliegues de carne de un tono mas oscuro que su piel y estaba rodeado de vellos de color rosa. En la parte superior resaltaba un pequeño botón y mas abajo había un orificio, rápidamente deduciendo que era su ano. Soplé sobre esos pliegues de carne y un leve chirrido por parte de ellos sonó. Miré maravillado como su lubricante salía por entre los pliegues y con ganas de tomar más de sus jugos, acerqué un par de dedos. Con ayuda de las yemas toqué los hermosos pliegues de mi novia y extraje un poco de su lubricante. Me llevé un dedo a la boca y lo lamí como si fuera un helado. Gateé un poco para verla a los ojos y le ofrecí mi dedo índice preguntándole:

-¿No quieres probarte?

Humedeció sus labios y sacó un poco su lengua. Con ambas manos tomó mi dedo y se lo llevó por completo a la boca. Sentí como mi pene se endurecía a una imagen tan caliente de mi novia, y supe que tenía que apurarme si no quería que mi semen embarrara todo (aunque una Sakura embarrada de semen y desnuda no sonaba tan mal...). Después de unos cuantos segundos sacó mi dedo de su boca y le dio unos cuantos besos. Retrocedí un poco para volver a mi labor pero con ganas de probar más.

Dejé un beso bastante audible en la parte interna de su muslo, a casi dos centímetros de su vagina. Mi Sakura gimió y sus pliegues chirriaron de nuevo para que sus líquidos volvieran a salir. Decidí pasar solo un dedo pero cuando lo hice, éste se hundió entre sus pliegues y Sakura gimió bastante fuerte. Supe en ese entonces de que nada había entrado por ese orificio entonces y que a pesar de que era un poco estrecha su vagina, de alguna forma mi pene tendría que entrar ahí para convertirnos en uno solo. Metí otro dedo dentro de su vagina y sin sacarlo, me arrastré hasta rozar sus labios con los míos en un beso.

Me respondió desesperadamente y me atrajo más hacia ella enterrando ambas manos entre mis cabellos. Empecé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella como si ya la estuviera embistiendo y ella no dejaba de gemir en el beso. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, y aproveché esos momentos para besar su frente y nariz. Ambos seguíamos respirando rápidamente y nuestros latidos no se calmaban todavía. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez más tranquilos.

-Sé que tal vez te incomoda que lo haga, pero mi pene es más grueso que mis dos dedos y tengo que acostumbrar a tu vagina para que no te duela cuando te penetre...- le susurre dándole un beso en su mejilla y finalmente sacando mis dedos de su intimidad. Rocé levemente esa zona con mis testículos, agarrando mi pene con mi mano derecha para que no rozara su vagina y la pude sentir un poco dilatada. Sentí como mi pene seguía endureciéndose y Sakura miró un poco asustada a mi compañero de batalla.

-¿Estás seguro de que va a entrar dentro de mi?- me preguntó preocupada. Me arrodille y descasé mi cabeza entre sus pequeños senos, cerrando mis ojos por un par de segundos.

-Se supone que tu vagina es bastante elástica... Sólo es cuestión de que te acostumbres, pero lo haré lo más despacio que pueda... ¿Ya quieres hacerlo o quieres que la estimule un poco más?

-¿La puedes estimular un poco más?- asentí sin pensarlo, pero el botón que se encontraba en la parte superior de su intimidad me intrigaba.

-Sakura, ¿cuál es ese botón que está arriba de tu vagina?- le pregunté curiosamente, poniéndome en cuatro y abriendo sus piernas para ver fijamente su mencionadas partes femeninas.

-¿Te refieres a mi clítoris?- me preguntó señalándolo con su dedo. Acerqué mis labios a esa zona y dejé un pequeño beso.

-

Sentir su aliento contra mi vagina era algo indescriptible. Y fue aún peor cuando besó mi clítoris. Se quedó mirando curioso mi terminal nervioso y dio una lengüetada desde mi ano hasta el triángulo de mi bikini. Gemí fuertemente, agarrándome de las sábanas. Vio que me había gustado mucho lo que había hecho, por lo que hizo el viaje de regreso yendo esta vez desde el triángulo de mi bikini hasta mi ano. Dio un sonoro beso a mi vagina y ambos supimos que ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

Estaba ansiosa pero algo asustada a la vez. Sabía que Sasuke sería cuidadoso ya que él no quería hacerme ningún daño pero, ¿sentiría mucho dolor? Según el último libro que había leído acerca de las relaciones sexuales de los tantos que había en la biblioteca de Tsunade, había un pequeño sangrado cuando se rompía la barrera que protegía la virginidad de la chica. No era hemofóbica pero, ¿a qué pareja de adolescentes no le asustaría que la chica sangre en un momento tan especial como lo es la primera vez?

Sasuke se puso de nuevo encima mío apoyando una mano a un lado de mi cabeza y con su mano libre puso un rebelde mechón rosa detrás de mi oreja. Me besó con una ternura infinita acariciando mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso. Le di una tímida sonrisa y asentí segura de lo que quería. Llevó su mano hasta su pene y lo guió hasta mi entrada.

Ambos gemimos cuando la punta de su miembro rozó mi vagina y lentamente se fue adentrando en mí. Me sentía tan feliz por el hecho de que ya lo estábamos haciendo; tanto así, que sólo sentí placer y mi amor por Sasuke creció mucho más. Él no quitó su mirada de la mía y volvió a besarme de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente. Nuestros labios simplemente se acariciaban y nuestras lenguas bailaban entre sí. Me embistió por primera vez llegando hasta el fondo, sintiendo como una oleada de placer me llenaba por completo y al parecer a él también. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, y al vernos a los ojos, sonreímos como unos tontos enamorados. Vi como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban mis sábanas y nuestros ojos se agrandaron, aunque por distintas razones.

-Bebé, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó asustado. Pude ver, mirando fijamente a su Sharingan, como se sentía en ese momento. -Te veía tan sonriente que me olvidé por completo de todo. Sakura, yo-

-Shh... Hey estoy completamente bien. Para serte honesta, me siento como si estuviera completa...- le respondí empezando a mover mis caderas instintivamente para marcar el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¿Estoy bien en ese ritmo lento o quieres ir más rápido?

-¿Puedes hacer que las embestidas duren más?

Él asintió y sentí como un intenso orgasmo venía por mí. Él también pareció tener uno; y cuando nos miramos a los ojos, nuestras narices empezaron a jugar divertidas. Sasuke siguió con ese ritmo por un par de minutos, y fue ahí en donde sentí que nos acercábamos al final.

-Sakura... Eres muy estrecha...- susurró en mi oído, embistiéndome con algo de dificultad.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamé yo en pleno gemido. -Sasuke... Ya... Voy… a llegar...

-Lo sé... Y creo que... yo también...

Me embistió un par de veces más y ambos vinimos al mismo tiempo. Él derramó su semilla en mí y yo bañe su pene con mis líquidos. Sasuke me abrazó fuertemente y me besó tiernamente. No me podía sentir más feliz en ese momento. Nos habíamos hecho uno ese día. Estaba algo cansada y al verlo fijamente, él también. Lo ayudé a sacar su pene de mi interior con mis manos lentamente; su miembro tenía una textura suave y estaba algo pegajosa por mis líquidos, pero olía delicioso. Era una mezcla de Sasuke y yo. Su pene todavía tenía rastros de semen en la punta y en mis piernas quedaban rastros de mis líquidos también. Y bajo la atenta mirada de mi Sasuke, cogí algo de su semen y algo de mis líquidos con mis dedos para luego llevármelo a la boca lo más sexy que pude.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunté inocentemente y sin responder metió mi dedo en su boca. Sentí como su lengua jugaba divertida con él, hasta que finalmente lo pude sacar.

Enredamos nuestras piernas y rodamos por la cama para invertir posiciones. Nos tapó a ambos con la sábana de color verde limón y me besó por milésima vez en toda la noche. Nos acariciamos un rato y miré al reloj sólo por curiosidad. Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Sasuke besó mi barbilla y empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda con sus pulgares para que me relaje. Me dio un audible beso en el cuello y mordisqueó levemente como juego.

-¿Tienes hambre? Pedí pizza antes de que vinieras...

-Suena bien... ¿Comemos aquí?

-Pero antes, tu parte del trato.- le dije acusadoramente con el dedo.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y levanto la sábana. Se puso de rodillas sobre mi almohada y yo, entendiendo el mensaje, me eché boca a bajo mirando fijamente su gran miembro. Le daba un aproximado de 18 cm de largo, y 20 cm cuando se excitaba. De grosor le daba unos 4 cm al ojo y cuando estaba excitado casi 6 cm. Me relamí los labios encantada con la vista.

-

Su mano traviesa cogió mi pene y le dio un beso húmedo y sonoro en la punta. Lo tocó por toda su longitud con la punta de sus dedos y lo acarició con sus pulgares. Respiraba profundamente para guardar la calma. Acabábamos de tener relaciones por primera vez y solo con verla hacer eso me excitaba: quería volver a fundirme en ella. Levantó la vista y me dio una mirada inocente con una pizca de lujuria en ella.

-Mnn... Sasuke-kun...- gimió ella contra mi miembro para darle un casto beso a cada testículo.

-Oh mierda...- dije yo en voz baja. Que Sakura besara ahí se sentía tan bien. Creo que tendríamos que hacerlo bastante seguido.

Su nariz rozó mi pene por toda su longitud y volvió a besar la punta, para luego comenzar a hacer un camino de besos pequeños. Sentí como me venía, poco a poco, pero no quería arruinarlo todo. Bajé la mirada sutilmente y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Mi semen ya había empezado a salir y estaba goteando en la cama de Sakura, con ella mirando fijamente maravillada mi pene y cogiéndolo entre mis manos. Limpió el semen que empezaba a salir con su sábana, pero segundos después empezó a salir de nuevo. Me sentía demasiado excitado y no creía que lo podría aguantar más.

-S-sa... Sakura...- pronuncié su nombre con dificultad.

-Sasuke-kun... Tú... ¿Tu quieres... Que meta tu... Pene en... Mi boca?- preguntó también, escuchando como sufría para hablar. Asentí levemente y me sentí en el cielo cuando ella introdujo la punta de mi pene dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Terminé desparramándome en la cama con Sakura entre mis piernas, mientras ella mordía toda mi longitud con sus dientes. No pude aguantarlo más y me vine por completo en su boca. Vi cómo al principio se asustaba, pero su rostro cambió por completo por uno bastante sexy y se lo bebió todo. Convulsioné levemente y ella descansó su cabeza en mi vientre.

-¿Sabes algo?- le pregunté atrayéndola a mi pecho, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y apoyando mi frente en la suya. Sus ojos me miraron curiosos y una inocente sonrisa apareció en sus labios, luego murmurando un '¿um?'- Te amo...

Ella me miró sorprendida ya que casi nunca se lo decía, pero su mirada luego se enterneció para luego dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla y susurrarme un 'yo también Sasuke-kun. Esa noche dormí bastante bien a su lado, comparado con aquellas noches en las que estaba solo y no podía pegar el ojo. Se acurrucó en mis brazos y yo le di el último beso del día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Les gustó mis queridas lectoras? Bueno, me moría de ganas de hacer un lemmon ya que hace tiempo no hago uno y no quería perder la pequeña habilidad que tengo para hacerlos. Les agradecería mucho que agregaran esta historia a favoritos, la folloween (lo que el inglés causa en nuestras vidas xD) o que dejen un review. Cualquiera de las tres me harían muy feliz.******

**De nuevo aclaro que es un three shot, por lo que esta historia no tendrá mas de tres capítulos. Estaré trabajando en el segundo capítulo esta semana. Su nombre todavía no lo defino ya que siempre los pongo al final, pero será algo así: "Esa 'cosa' anticonceptiva"**


	2. Esa cosa anticonceptiva

_Palabras: _4711

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo esta historia.

_Nota de la autora: _Wazzup! Recién lo pude subir TT-TT estos días he estado muy ocupada y con NADA de inspiración... Espero que me perdonen. Como recompensa les dejo este capítulo nuevo de PRIMERIZOS y dentro de un rato subo el cap 25 de **Black Sakura** (que hasta donde he avanzado ya tiene mas de 2500 palabras :D). El de **By My Side**, lo estaré subiendo el domingo o tal vez (solo tal vez) mañana! En este cap habrá mas lemmon y varios flashbacks!

***Cada (-) es un cambio de punto de vista**

.

.

Capitulo 2: Esa cosa anticonceptiva

.

Habían pasado solo dos años desde nuestra primera vez. Al año siguiente le había pedido su mano a su padre, y meses después se mudó conmigo. Al principio tuvimos leves discusiones ya que no estábamos acostumbrados a convivir con el otro, pero con el paso del tiempo lo supimos superar y arreglarlo. Ambos teníamos diecisiete y cuando cumpla dieciocho finalmente se convertiría en mi esposa.

Todavía teníamos pequeñas discusiones por el lavado de ropa, la limpieza del hogar y cosas así; pero lo mejor de ellas eran las reconciliaciones. Y las reconciliaciones eran mi parte favorita de nuestras discusiones por una simple razón: hacer el amor con mi novia Sakura Haruno. Esa hermosa chica de cabello rosa e hipnotizantes ojos de color jade.

La primera vez que nos hicimos uno, fue la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda. Todo de ella era pequeño: sus senos, sus pezones, su ombligo, su boca, su trasero y su intimidad. Se le veía bastante tímida y algo nerviosa al igual que yo, pero lo supimos superar y nos pudimos fundir en el cuerpo del otro. No he tenido una mejor sesión de sexo oral desde entonces y las imágenes de Sakura de esa noche permanecen en mi mente especialmente atesoradas.

Pero ahora mi novia ya no era la misma, había madurado mucho en especial físicamente. Sus senos habían aumentado de tamaño bastante, sus curvas se habían vuelto mucho más visibles a simple vista, su trasero se había agrandado ligeramente y ese toque de timidez estando en la cama se había desvanecido. Ahora era una diosa en la cama. Dios, teníamos relaciones todos los días y en cualquier lugar: en la cocina, en la sala, en la lavandería, en medio del bosque, entrenando, en la ducha, en la sala, en el estudio, en el baño de algún restaurante. Incluso cuando ella estaba en sus días me hacía sexo oral y yo solo la dejaba en bragas para tocarla y besarla en todos lados. Y a comparación de nuestra primera vez, ahora podíamos llegar hasta quince rondas seguidas con diferentes posiciones y sin cansarnos por completo. Mi ronda favorita fue cuando la hice mía por primera vez en la tina. Nuestra relación era bastante sexosa y a ambos nos encantaba. Yo nunca he sido un hombre de palabras, por lo que hacerle el amor era una de las formas de expresarle cuánto la amaba y cuánto la necesitaba de mi lado.

_Flashback__  
__Ambos habíamos llegado de una misión larga y por fin estábamos a solas en casa. Habíamos estado acampando en el bosque con Naruto y Kakashi durante la misión y nos habíamos bañado desnudos los dos juntos en el río durante la noche. Habíamos tenido relaciones solo una vez en la carpa lo más silencioso que pudimos, pero había sido algo incómodo para ambos. Por eso se lo quería compensar teniendo sexo en la tina. Nunca lo habíamos hecho en la tina, más sí en la ducha un montón de veces. Pensé que sería mejor cambiar la rutina._

_Ya nos íbamos a dormir. Nos habíamos estado muriendo de hambre cuando llegamos a la aldea, por lo que no nos importó comer ramen. Y con nuestros estómagos satisfechos, regresamos a nuestro departamento. Había pensado comprar una casa grande con jardín en un futuro cercano para mis hijos, pero todavía no habíamos tocado el tema. Era de un tamaño perfecto para ambos: una pequeña sala comedor, una cocina con una pequeña mesa en donde tomábamos desayuno, la habitación principal en donde teníamos una cama de tamaño queen solo para nosotros y una tv grande, un cuarto de estudios, la lavandería, y dos baños._

_La invité a bañarse conmigo, invitación que tomó como algo completamente normal ya que siempre hacíamos el amor ahí por las mañanas, pero cuando entró al baño quedó maravillada. Había hecho un clon al llegar a la aldea y lo había organizado todo. Había puesto velas de color blanco con olor a vainilla, había pétalos de rosas rojas encima de la abundante espuma que tenía el agua de la tina y pedazos de sus mochi favorito, así como también tomates cortados en delgadas rodajas._

_-Aww... ¡Sasuke-kun! -me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y frotando sus ahora grandes senos contra mi pecho._

_Se puso la bata de seda roja que Ino le había regalado de broma por su cumpleaños y se quitó la ropa, para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarme ya dentro de la tina. Me guiñó el ojo sensualmente y yo solamente le di una media sonrisa, abriendo mis brazos invitándola a entrar. Desató el pequeño nudo de la prenda, y ésta cayó delicadamente al suelo. Restregó ambas piernas como si tratara de esconder su intimidad, y con solo ese movimiento logró excitarme. Mi miembro se alzó por encima de la espuma y ella me miró divertida._

_-Mi amiguito te necesita aquí y ahora. - le dije seriamente señalando a mi compañero de batalla._

_Dio un par de pasos y se puso de cuclillas al costado de la tina. Con sus largos dedos rozó el borde distraídamente (aunque sabía que en el fondo ella solo estaba fingiendo) y llevó sus manos a mis cabellos para besarme. La tomé de la nuca delicadamente y ella bajó ambas manos a mis hombros para poder entrar a la tina.__  
__Fin del Flashback_

Sentí como nos volvíamos uno por quinta vez en la noche y como sus paredes vaginales se empezaban a dilatar. La abracé torpemente y besé sus labios por milésima vez. Cambiamos posiciones y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho. Volteé a ver la hora y solamente eran las diez. La había notado algo distinta esa noche y la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

-Sakura... -susurré como advertencia y ella levantó la vista para verme fijamente a los ojos. Esa mirada de miedo la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar.

Miró hacia el otro lado y se mordió el labio. Pasó su lengua levemente por él y empezó a acariciar mi pecho con la punta de sus dedos mientras nos cubría con la sábana. Besé su frente para que sepa que haría lo mejor por no molestarme con ella si lo que decía lograba enojarme.

-Hey...- susurré contra sus labios. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sólo que estos últimos días me he estado sintiendo un poco mal por las pastillas, y quería decirte que creo que tendremos que usar condón...

-Sakura, ¿no quieres tener hijos?- le pregunté yo preocupado.

-Claro que si quiero Sasuke... Pero ahora me parece muy pronto. ¿Te parece si esperamos un año y medio?

-Condón, huh... Soy yo, ¿o nunca hemos usado?- le pregunté con un toque de broma, y ella soltó una risita que hizo que el ambiente tenso se vaya. Me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi mejilla audiblemente.

-¿Una ronda más?- me preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

* * *

Me había hecho unos exámenes generales y Tsunade-shishou había detectado algo en mi orina, ocasionado por las pastillas del día siguiente. Me dijo que no tenía opción: si quería tener descendencia, Sasuke tendría que usar condón. Nunca en toda nuestra relación habíamos usado condón pero supongo que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Suspiré cansada y descanse mi cabeza en el escritorio durante unos cuantos segundos. ¿Quién diría que después de un arduo entrenamiento con la mismísima Hokage y luego encuentros diarios con tu novio te llevarían tan lejos? Ahora era la segunda al mando del hospital y encargada de gran parte del papeleo. Tsunade había mandado de misión a Shizune, dejándome todo el papeleo a mí. No sé si era Karma o simplemente el hecho de que estaba teniendo un mal día.

Terminé de rellenar el último papel del día y le di una mirada rápida al reloj de su habitación. Sasuke había salido por una corta misión desde el día anterior y lo extrañaba como si se hubiese ido por años. Quería que me abrace y me bese con una ternura infinita, tal y como lo había hecho en nuestra primera vez. Ya eran las cinco y media. Y según lo que me había dicho Tsunade-shishou tomando en cuenta los reportes que había mandado durante la misión regresaría a las cuatro de la tarde.

Me sentía cansada y con necesidad de hacerme uno con Sasuke, quien en ese preciso momento tal vez se encontraba peleando contra una banda de ninjas rebeldes. Me lo imaginé haciendo uno de sus jutsu de fuego mientras perlas de sudor se perdían dentro de su pantalón. Me imaginé a esas gotas de sudor penetrar sus bóxers hasta donde estaba su grande y hermoso pene, que penetraría mi vagina fuertemente haciéndome retorcer de placer pidiendo más y más. Cómo extrañaba su pene. Me encantaba acariciarlo cuando habíamos terminado de hacer el amor. Me encantaba besarlo por toda su longitud y lamerlo como si fuera una paleta también. Me encantaba llevármelo a la boca y que me llene con su semen. Me encantaba juguetear con él usando mi nariz, embriagándome de ese olor masculino único de él que simplemente me volvía loca.

Empecé a acariciar mis curvas por encima de mi bata, imaginando que era él quien lo estaba haciendo. Ya no era esa chica plana de la que todos se burlaban. Sasuke se había encargado de decirme siempre lo bonita que era, a pesar de que no me lo creía. Cuando mi cuerpo se empezó a desarrollar más externamente, fue ahi en donde me lo creí. Logré vencer a la timidez estando con Sasuke, tanto así que yo misma me sorprendía hablándole sucio a mi novio cuando hacíamos el amor de una forma salvaje. Le decía cosas como "Sasukeeh-kuuuhn, ¿quieres que me lo coma?", "Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Tu pene dentro de mi vagina ahora!", "Bebé... Tengo hambre de ti... ¡Quiero tu leche! (N.A: Leche de Sasu-cakes = semen de Sasu-cakes), "Me fascina tu pene, ¿sabes?"...

Estrujé mis senos levemente, quienes solamente estaban cubiertos por la fina tela de mi bata de dormir de seda ya que no estaba usando sostén. Gemí levemente y me imaginé a Sasuke besando mis pezones. Abrí mi bata lentamente y jugueteé con mis pechos, peñiscándolos y estrujándolos. Acaricié mi cintura con mis pulgares y bajé hasta mis caderas. Llegando finalmente al elástico de mis bragas de color rojo escarlata de encaje, lo jalé un poco para bajar la prenda. Mi esencia inundó la habitación. No me estaba corriendo todavía, pero la imagen de Sasuke masturbándose con mis bragas simplemente me excitaba mas.

_Flashback__  
__Tsunade me había mandado a recolectar hierbas medicinales como de costumbre, pero mi Sasuke no podía acompañarme porque acababa de venir de una misión el día anterior. No nos habíamos visto por una semana, y a pesar de que habíamos tenido una sesión de 'hacer el amor' el día anterior de casi seis horas (Seis horas en las cuales nos tocamos, nos besamos, nos miramos, nos dijimoss cosas muy cursis o muy sucias en el oído; seis horas en las cuales mi novio se las ingenió para hacer una posición distinta cada vez que nos hacíamos uno); necesitábamos pasar más tiempo juntos._

_-Okaeri...- murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Como la niñita linda e inocente a quien le gustaba ese chiquito de ojos bonitos seguía viviendo en mí, no pude resistir abrazarlo. Él había regresado de entrenar con Kakashi, como una de sus típicas rutinas diarias. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego atraerme en sus fuertes brazos. Besó mi cuello inocentemente y me miró a los ojos. Yo le sonreí como siempre y él acarició mi cabello. Rozó dulcemente su pulgar con mi mejilla y sentí mariposas en mi estómago. Nos besamos durante unos cuantos minutos más sin decir nada, ya que nuestros besos y miradas lo decían todo. Decían cuánto nos amábamos, lo perdidos que estaríamos sin el otro, y mil cosas más._

_-Tsunade me mando a una pequeña misión...- le comenté cuando ya estábamos en la cama, después de una hermosa sesión de hacer el amor._

_-Y conociendo a Tsunade-sama supongo que te dejó ir sola...- susurró besando mi espalda.- ¿Cuándo partes?_

_-Quería que partiese lo antes posible. Iré mañana por la mañana...- respondí con algo de flojera._

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho...- dijo, para luego besar mis labios con cariño._

_-¿Y si te dejo mis bragas bañadas en nuestros fluidos-_

_-Para masturbarme y poder oler esa esencia tuya que me vuelve loco, en tu ausencia?- completó él. Sonrió de medio lado y se paró de la cama para sorpresa mía._

_Su trasero era perfecto y no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente. Vi como rebuscaba entre mi ropa interior y cogió sus bragas favoritas, que era una tanga de hilo de color negro transparente. Empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos mientras que caminaba hacia la cama con una sonrisa divertida. Sasuke podía ser incluso más pervertido que el mismo Jiraya cuando se lo proponía.__  
__Fin del Flashback_

Realmente no era la primera vez que me toqueteaba, pero estaba en tanta necesidad de sexo que ya no aguantaba más. Mis pequeños gemidos empezaban a invadir el cuarto de estudio. Mis latidos, al igual que mi respiración, se me hicieron incontrolables. Me imaginé a Sasuke haciéndome todas esas caricias. Sus dedos pálidos que, a pesar de todos los duros entrenamientos por los que había pasado, seguían siendo extremadamente suaves. Solté un gritito de satisfacción cuando finalmente sentí esos fuertes y familiares brazos rodearme por detrás y alzarme del suelo. Su particular olor de recién bañado invadió la habitación y eso me excitó aún más. Su mirada llena de ternura con un toque de rebeldía que se reflejaba en el espejo, hizo que me derritiera internamente. Me mordí el labio levemente para que él también se excitara y al parecer resultó, porque su típica media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Bebé...- murmuró cuando ya estábamos tumbados en la cama.

* * *

Sakura se había encargado de quitarme la ropa en cuestión de pocos segundos. No sé cómo, pero ambos ya estábamos completamente desnudos en la cama tocándonos y besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Me había tardado un poco porque tenía que entregar el reporte de la misión al ser el capitán y por ende recibir el sermón de Tsunade. Lo bueno es que finalmente ya estaba con mi chica desnuda debajo de mí y a pocos minutos de que nos hagamos uno. No podía creer que había pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto y que estaba tan desesperado por hacerla mía, al igual que ella. Su mirada tan sexy y tierna a la vez me lo decía todo. Teníamos que apurarnos si no quería que eyacule afuera de ella, aunque la imagen de Sakura bañada en mi semen no era tan mala.

Con mi mano derecha abrí el primer cajón de mi mesa de noche y estirándome un poco, saqué una de las cajas de condones. Las había comprado un día antes de irme, ya que cuando volviese de la misión dudaba que tuviera tiempo. Sakura me dio una de esas sonrisas que hacían que sintiese esas cosas revolotear en mi estómago. Me hacía sentir raro, pero feliz de alguna forma. Abrí la caja con cuidado para sacar el primer condón que utilizaríamos en nuestras vidas y cambiamos de posiciones para que me lo pueda poner, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de como se hacía. Miré a mi novia buscando su ayuda y ella se mordió el labio, como diciendo que ella tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba. Pero luego me acordé que la señorita de la farmacia me había dado un pequeño manual.

_Flashback__  
__-Ok Sasuke... Esto no puede ser tan difícil y menos vergonzoso. Somos jóvenes por lo que no es nada raro y simplemente no quiero quedar como un chico irresponsable al tener relaciones con su novia. El plan es sencillo: Entro a la farmacia, pido una tira de condones y lubricante, pago en caja, recojo el paquete, y me largo._

_Suspiré levemente para ganar algo de dignidad, y entre al dichoso lugar en donde compraría lo que necesitaba. Para mi buena suerte no había nadie esperando, por lo que rápidamente me acerqué a donde estaba la chica que atendía. Ella me dio una sonrisa de bienvenida, y no una coqueta como las que estaba acostumbrado a recibir por la mayoría de chicas y mujeres solteronas. Me hizo sentir un poco más seguro y menos nervioso. Abrí la boca para hacer mi pedido, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Entré en pánico y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado. La chica soltó una pequeña risita y me tomó de las manos._

_-Creo que sé que es lo que buscas. Y no te sientas avergonzado o nervioso, todos llegan a la edad en la que ya quieren tener relaciones con su pareja. Debes sentirte orgulloso por quererlo hacerlo bien y seguro en tu primera vez._

_-Si tan sólo supieras que mi novia y yo hemos tenido relaciones desde hace dos años...- pensé yo con sorna._

_-Bueno chico... Tengo varios tipos de condones para ti y tu chica. Te mostraré todos y te explicaré masomenos para qué sirve cada uno, ¿si?_

_Asentí levemente con la cabeza y la chica se fue a buscar los condones. ¿De cuándo acá había tantos tipos? Pensé que sólo había uno, cuya función era evitar el contagio de enfermedades sexuales y el embarazo. Me quedé frustrado conmigo mismo esperando a que la chica vuelva, dándome cuenta de que realmente era un caso perdido en estas cosas del sexo; que lo único que sabía era como darle placer a mi Sakura y penetrarla como a ella le gustaba, probando siempre nuevas posiciones. Creo que tendría que pedirle a mi chica que me explique más sobre el tema. Ella debería de saber cómo funcionaban estas cosas; más aún por el hecho ser una gran ninja médico y mujer._

_No pasaron más de dos minutos, y la chica de la farmacia se apareció con una tira de paquetitos, que yo asumí que eran los condones. Me dio otra de esas sonrisas que te hacían sentir seguro y las puso sobre el mostrador. Me mostró el primer paquetito, que decía en grandes letras NORMAL. Supuse que ése era el que yo tenía en mente comprar desde un principio. Estuve a punto de pedirle que me llevaría ése pero, como si ella supiese que iba a pedir eso, me interrumpió. La miré con una cara de pocos amigos ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero terminé haciéndole caso de alguna manera._

_-Ok, como te habrás podido dar cuenta, este es el condón normal. Y por normal nos referimos a que no tienen sabor y que son bastante seguros.- me explicó, para luego sacar otro que decía EXTRA SENSIBILIDAD.- Bueno, el nombre en realidad lo dice todo. Es para tener más sensibilidad en el momento que la haces tuya._

_Siguió explicándome sobre los retardantes, más común para los chicos de mi edad que eyaculaban con bastante rapidez; sobre los fluorescentes, que realmente me lo recomendaba usarlo si teníamos las luces apagadas (y que si hoy había luna llena, daría un ambiente muy romántico); los de textura, que eran los ideales para darle placer a ella ya que tenían la textura de un pene; los de sabores, por si teníamos sexo oral y no perturbarnos al tener que soportar el olor del condón normal; y los XL, que servían para quienes habían sido dotados por la naturaleza y tenían un pene grande. Me mencionó más, pero estos son los que más recuerdo._

_-¿Te decidiste por alguno?_

_-Si eh, dame una caja de doce de los de sabor a fresa (por que mi novia adora esa fruta), una caja de extra sensibilidad y un par de los fluorescentes por favor.- le dije, hablándole por primera vez._

_-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.- me respondió y luego me preguntó si quería algo más._

_-Me preguntaba si es necesario comprar lubricante...__-Bueno, mi novio siempre compra para que el condón sea más fácil de poner. Si es tu primera vez utilizando condón, te recomiendo que lo hagas también.__-Ok, entonces dame los condones que te pedí, el mejor lubricante que tengas... Ah y también esas pastillas para el dolor cuando les viene la regla...- le pedí a la chica, acordándome que Sakura estaría en sus días la semana que venía._

_-Ok, serían 5200 yenes_

_Me fui a pagar a caja ya más relajado y la señora que atendía me felicitó por ser un chico responsable. Como regalo, me dio un condón de sabor a chocolate y me dijo que ella (refiriéndose a mi Sakura) me lo agradecería con doble sentido de palabras. Me dio mi vuelto y voucher, para despedirse con una sonrisa pervertida tal y como Jiraya. Ésta solo me dio más miedo. Llegué a la entrega de pedidos y la chica que me había atendido (al mirar su etiqueta me di cuenta de que se llamaba Ayumi) soltó una risita al entregarme mi pedido. Deduje en el momento de que había escuchado a su compañera de caja hablar conmigo. Me dio la mano, en forma de presentación y yo con cortesía respondía a su saludo._

_-Mi chico es muy tímido para venir a comprar estas cosas, así que yo lo hago todo el tiempo. No eres el primero que viene por lo mismo. Cualquier cosa, llama al delivery de la farmacia y pide que te pasen conmigo. Serás libre para hablarme cuando me necesites, ya sea por problemas con la chica que te robó el corazón o para charlar un rato. Fue muy grato conocerte...- paró de hablar al darse cuenta de que no sabía mi nombre._

_-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke - le respondí rápidamente, también con una pequeña sonrisa.- Eh, ¿algún otro consejo?_

_-Te dejé un pequeño manual con tu pedido, pero te recomiendo que ambos se laven bien después de que hagan el amor. Es algo saludable y romántico al hacerlo juntos. Te lo digo para que no se te infecte tu pene o genitales por el uso del condón._

_-Ah...- asentí con la cabeza y le agradecí, para luego retirarme.__  
__End of Flashback__  
_  
-Me dieron un manual en la farmacia...- le dije y ella asintió levemente.

Rodamos abrazados para acercarnos al borde de la cama y ella estiró su brazo para coger el manual. Tomó el pequeño manual y ambos inspeccionamos el folleto por completo. La primera parte te preguntaba si realmente ya estabas listo para tener tu primera relación sexual pero ambos ya la habíamos tenido hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que pasamos a la siguiente. Esta decía 'Cómo utilizar un condón: antes del acto sexual'. Sakura y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, y ella le dio una mirada rápida a las indicaciones. Leyó la primera indicación en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que la escuche.

-'Primero verifica si la fecha de vencimiento no ha caducado'.- tomé el envoltorio entre mis manos buscando la fecha y me di cuenta de que no vencería hasta dentro de seis meses. Asentí levemente y ella continuó con la lectura. -'Asegúrate de guardar los condones en un lugar fresco y libre de humedad.' ¿Te parece si guardamos unos cuantos en tu mesa de noche y unos cuantos en la cocina?

-Hmph... Eso mismo te iba a preguntar... - le dije con una media sonrisa. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sacudió mi cabello.

* * *

-'Abre el paquete cuidadosamente evitando que este se rompa. No utilices los dientes o tijeras.' -ambos cogimos el paquetito entre nuestros dedos y lo abrimos, sacando el condón. Era de un color azul y tenía una puntita que sobresalía, que me hacía recordar a mis pezones cuando mi novio los ponía erectos. -'Cuando el pene esté erecto, coloca el condón sobre el glande y asegúrate que la punta esté hacia afuera. Te recomendamos que le pongas un par de gotas de lubricante para que sea más cómodo'

Miré sin descaro al hermoso pene de mi novio y como siempre, ya estaba listo para penetrarme. Lo acaricié levemente con la punta de mis dedos mientras él le ponía el lubricante al condón. Cuando estuvo listo, lo colocamos en la punta de su miembro asegurándonos que la punta del condón sobresalga. Le di unos cuantos besos por toda su longitud, pero se sentía algo raro al tener el condón en la punta.

-'Coge la punta del condón y deja un aproximado de media pulgada, para luego empezar a desenrollar el condón hasta la base del pene.'- leyó él. -'Es importante que ese espacio se deje, ya que es ahí en donde se almacenará el semen. Con la ayuda de tus dedos evita que quede alguna burbuja de aire, ya que pueden ocasionar que se rompa el condón en medio del acto sexual.'

-Hazlo tú...- me susurró al oído y delicadamente desenrollé el condón por todo su miembro.

Nos miramos de nuevo y Sasuke me atrajo por la nuca para besarme lentamente. Un beso lleno de cariño y que me excitó por completo. Me empecé a mover de arriba a abajo como si ya me estuviera penetrando y su amiguito se alzó todavía aún más. Me dio un beso bastante apasionado y cambiamos de posiciones, quedando yo abajo y él arriba. La siguiente página hablaba de 'Cómo usar un condón: durante el acto sexual'. Habían unas imágenes de caricaturas deformadas que explicaban cómo hacer el amor usando condón. Sasuke me miró divertido y supe que quiso seguir las indicaciones del folletito a pie de la letra, y sin excepciones.

-'Mímense. Dense muchos besos, abrazos y caricias.'- leyó él, mientras acariciaba mis senos y daba pequeños besos también. Yo simplemente me atiné a besar sus hombros y acariciar toda su espalda.

-'Las caricias subirán de tono y se irán excitando. Utilicen mucho las zonas erógenas.'- leí yo. Su pene no dejaba de hacer presión en mi muslo y se sentía tan bien. Sasuke mordisqueó mis pezones y fue dejando un rastro de saliva hasta mi ombligo, en donde también dio muchos besos.

-'Cuando su chica esté lo suficientemente excitada, coloque su pene encima de su vulva y con movimientos circulares deje que se adentre en su vagina lentamente'

Ambos gemimos levemente cuando sentí su pene dentro de mi finalmente. ¡Se sentía tan rico! Sasuke se dedicó a besarme durante la lenta y placentera penetración, haciéndolo muy romántico y adorable de su parte. Yo seguí su movimiento con mis caderas, aumentando en casi nada el ritmo de las embestidas. No pude sentir como se corrió, pero él sí sintió cuando me corrí. No dejamos de acariciar el cuerpo del otro mientras estábamos juntos. Mi vagina se empezó a dilatar y Sasuke sacó su pene aún erecto de ella con mi ayuda. Le di una pequeña lamida a todo su falo para excitarlo un poco y lo besé varias veces y por distintos lados. Cogió el manual para leer qué teníamos que hacer luego de usar el condón y lo leímos juntos.

-'Asegúrate de sacar tu pene erecto después de eyacular. Con mucha precaución (y con la ayuda de tu chica) quítate el condón, cogiéndolo de tal forma que el semen no se derrame.'

Ambos sacamos el condón de su miembro y con cuidado lo dejamos encima de la mesa de noche de Sasuke. Nos acariciamos durante un largo rato, dándonos besos y abrazos. Cambiamos de posiciones y le di un casto beso a la punta de su pene, para luego dar pequeños besos por toda su longitud de nuevo y también por esa costurita que me encantaba lamer siempre antes de que me penetre y sus testículos.

-Usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente...- le dije a su pene dándole otro beso y Sasuke se rió levemente por mi actitud infantil. -Tanto así que le pediré a Tsunade-sama que nos dé a tu sexy dueño y a mí un par de semanas de descanso para que entre a mi vagina un mínimo de diez veces al día, ¿ok?

-Será un verdadero placer srta. Haruno...- respondió mi chico como si fuera la voz de su pene.

Me reí ante las tonterías que acabábamos de decir y él me atrajo en sus brazos. Nos tapó a ambos con la sábana y besó mi frente, para apagar la pequeña lámpara que había estado alumbrando la habitación.

-Te amo chica sexy...

-Yo también Sasuke-kun

.

**YAY! Lalalalalala! Estoy feliz porque por fin lo pude acabar! Un capitulo mas y se acaba este three shot :) espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber sus opiniones!****Abrazos****  
****Hatsumi :D**


	3. Renaciendo el clan Uchiha

Advertencia: Lemmon bastante pervertido! Agradeceria que no lo leas si no te gusta el lemmon.

.

PRIMERIZOS

Capitulo 3: Renaciendo el clan Uchiha

.

No podia negar el hecho de que mi esposa se veía demasiado sexy. Estaba usando un conjunto de encaje de color rojo, y el hecho de que su vientre esté abultado por nuestro heredero, lo hacía aún más sexy.

Sus senos, que de por sí ya eran grandes, estaban hinchados y sus pezones resaltaban por encima de la tela del sostén. Su prenda inferior tenía una mancha húmeda, dándome a entender que ya se estaba excitando. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus irises se habían tornado a un color aún más oscuro. Sus labios de un color rojo intenso, producto de los apasionados besos que habíamos compartido hasta el momento; sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su cabello rosa desordenado hicieron que mis hormonas adolescentes perdidas por ahí se salieran de control.

"¡Hnn! ¡Sasuke-kuuun!" gimió ella fuertemente.

Estaba mordisqueando su cuello a modo de juego pero al parecer ella no estaba muy a gusto ya que quería apresurar las cosas. Sonreí contra su cuello levemente y dejé un beso casto en su clavícula embarrado de mi saliva. Acaricié su espalda con cariño y besé sus enrojecidos labios. Ella me respondió torpemente, pero logró que nuestras lenguas empiecen a jugar entre sí.

La empujé delicadamente en nuestra cama matrimonial sin dejar sus labios. Atrajo sus suaves dedos a mi cabello y lo acarició levemente. Cerré mis ojos en señal de relajación y suspiré. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos. Parecíamos unos tontos enamorados que iban a hacer el amor por primera vez.

Los latidos de nuestros corazones aumentaban su ritmo cada vez más y pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban nuestros rostros. Esta vez dirigí mis labios al valle de sus senos, que se veían apetecibles. Sus pezones se habían puesto aún más erectos si eso era posible y las copas del sostén ya le quedaban chicas a sus grandes senos.

-

Sentía como si mi parte baja explotara. Cada toque, cada caricia suya me volvía loca. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de este hombre con hormonas de adolescente. Este hombre que, con un simple beso hacía que mis braguitas se llenen de mi esencia, que mis senos se hincharan, que las copas del sostén me queden chicas, que mis pezones se hinchen, que mi vulva se vuelva hipersensible a su toque... Que tenga ganas de que hagamos el amor todo el día hasta ya no poder más.

Para mi alivio, liberó a mis senos del sostén y estos rebotaron levemente. No tuvo piedad de mi sostén de encaje, que me había regalado él mismo en nuestra noche de bodas, y lo tiró por ahí. Mi chico sonrió pervertidamente y se llevó mi pezón izquierdo a la boca para morderlo y lamerlo. Gemí fuertemente y sentí como mi prenda inferior se mojaba cada vez más y mi esencia manchaba las sábanas de color blanco. Su lengua jugueteaba con mi hinchado pezón sin dejar de besar húmedamente mi seno y masajear fuertemente el otro. Se notaba a kilómetros que mi esposo adoraba torturarme. Era muy frustrante porque yo no podía hacer nada, y al parecer se divertía con esa idea.

Subió hasta mi rostro, sin dejar de besar mi piel, y estampó sus labios apasionadamente contra los míos. Aproveché ese momento para deshacerme rápidamente de su camisa de color negro que le quedaba extremadamente sexy y sus pantalones, en donde ya se notaba claramente su erección. Nuestras lenguas danzaban entre ellas y mis labios no querían dejar los suyos. Jugué un par de minutos con el elástico de sus bóxers. Él estaba pensando que se los bajaría rápidamente al igual que sus pantalones, pero los bajaba un par de centímetros y se los volvía a subir. Él se dio cuenta de mi juego e hizo lo mismo con mis bragas. Nos mantuvimos entre beso y juego por un largo tiempo.

-

El momento en el que finalmente la hice mía se sintió como si me completara. Tsunade había dicho que el apetito sexual de Sakura aumentaría, y de eso me iba a encargar yo personalmente. Lo bueno era que ya no era necesario el uso de condón. La sensación de poder estar dentro de ella y cerca a mi hijo era indescriptible. Besé su vientre una infinidad de veces después de salir de ella. Ella simplemente sonrió levemente y acarició mi cabello. La atraje a mis brazos y besé sus labios levemente, para taparnos con la sábana blanca. Nos quedamos mirando por unos cuantos minutos, ambos acariciando su vientre. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luna llena, y no podía negar que se veía hermosa. La vestí poniéndole mi polo del piyama y unas bragas de color blanco.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Al oír su susurro no pude evitar pensar en dos cosas: o quería otra ronda (algo poco improbable porque se le veía cansada), o tenía un antojo. Supe entonces que era la segunda opción y le sonreí levemente. Sakura, al contrario de Hinata o Ino que también estaban esperando hijos, no me pedía cosas raras para comer. Siempre eran sus galletas de chocolate, su pastel de fresa o sus crackers. Pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no iba a querer lo ya mencionado.

"¿Antojo?" ella asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y acurrucándose mas a mi pecho.

"Quiero panqueques con helado" me pidió ella.

Alcé una ceja en confusión y besé su frente. Suspiré en frustración sabiendo perfectamente que si no cumplía su capricho se pondría a llorar diciendo que yo pensaba que estaba gorda, que ya no la amaba y que la iba a abandonar; algo que había ocurrido pocos días atrás.

Flashback  
Milagrosamente no estaba enojado con Naruto y Sai. La misión había salido a la perfección, pero estábamos bastante cansados y teníamos bastantes heridas que hacían que nuestro viaje de regreso se demore más de lo previsto. Yo era el líder de la misión, por lo que tenía que entregar el reporte y hablar con la hokage. Tsunade se apiadó de mi cuando le dije -mediante una invocación que mandé- que todos estabamos realmente agotados y necesitábamos ver a nuestras esposas. Las tres -Ino, Hinata y Sakura, estaban embarazadas y Tsunade sabía perfectamente lo engreídas que estaban en ese momento. Sólo me pidió que la visitara al día siguiente a primera hora.

Llegué a mi casa a media noche. Lo primero que me di cuenta al llegar a mi hogar fue que Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sofa de la sala esperando mi llegada como de costumbre. Sonreí levemente y la cargué en brazos hasta nuestra habitación, dejándola delicadamente sobre nuestra cama. Me percaté que todavía no se había puesto su piyama -ese pequeño vestido gris de seda bastante sexy- y decidí darme una ducha antes de cambiarla por mi cuenta.

Tiré mi mochila al costado de la puerta y ahí mismo me desnudé quedándome solo en bóxers. Cerré la cortina ya que odiaba despertar con luz contra mi rostro. Caminé hacia mi closet y saque ropa interior limpia. Sin más, me dirigí hacia el baño. Hice un intento de vendarme el torso de nuevo ya que era en donde tenía mas heridas pero no me salio como a ella, asi que deje la venda a un lado.

Luego de una corta ducha para quitarme el sudor y sangre de encima, me puse mis bóxers y sequé rápidamente mi cabello mientras me dirigía hacia la cama. Su piyama estaba perfectamente doblado en el borde de la cama, lo cogí con delicadeza y me arrodille al lado de mi esposa. Se veía bastante tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La desnudé por completo, apreciando por un largo rato su abultado vientre, y sin más, le puse el vestido. Gateé sobre la cama para echarme a su lado, y como costumbre, rodeé su pequeña cintura. Me quedé un buen rato mirándola fijamente, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido. Realmente estaba cansado.

"Sasuke-kun..." escuché a Sakura susurrar en mi oído. No habrían pasado más de dos horas desde que me había quedado dormido. "Quiero helado de mango con mantequilla de maní..."

"Sakura... Bebé, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Acabo de llegar hace-"

"¿Me estás diciendo gorda?" Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, y ahí supe que mi esposa se había ofendido.

"Saku-"

"Ya no me quieres, ¿verdad? Ya no soy bonita, soy mandona, cocino horrible, estoy gorda, soy una mantenida-"

"Sakura-"

"Y me vas a abandonar y te vas a ir con otra mas bonita, con más dinero y que es mas fuerte que yo y-"

"Estás embarazada, no gorda. Pensé que estabas orgullosa por el hecho de llevar a la cabeza de la nueva generación del clan Uchiha dentro de tu vientre." le dije con reproche.

Miró hacia abajo arrepentida y me abrazó. Sus lagrimas humedecieron mi pecho, pero eso era lo de menos. La atraje con delicadeza por el mentón para que me mire. Le sequé un par de lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su rostro. Sus ojos emanaban ese brillo especial que hacía que me sintiera seguro de quien era. Besé sus labios húmedos entreabiertos delicadamente.

"Te amo. Y eso nunca cambiará" susurré contra sus labios para besarlos nuevamente.

"Hazme el amor Sasuke-kun" me pidió ella, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Esa noche no solo la bese con infinita ternura y delineé sus curvas; la hice mía como si fuera la primera vez. Le bajé los tirantes del vestido para besar sus pechos ahora muchísimo más grandes gracias al embarazo y jalar sus rosados pezones con mi boca. Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación y me excitaban mucho más. Me quedé masajeando, besando y mordiendo sus senos por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de arrancarle el vestido y penetrarla con mi amiguito de la forma mas brusca y sexy posible, haciendo que me bañe con su esencia femenina, dejando marcas de amor en su cuello y pecho. Cambiamos de posiciones cuando nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, ella encima de mí. Llevé mis manos a su espalda para bajar el cierre de su vestido y lentamente lo bajé, encontrándome con su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Ni siquiera estaba usando la tanga sexy negra que le había puesto.

"Eres tan traviesa" le susurré en el oído, y acariciando su espalda baja. Podía sentir su humedad contra mi pene. Pensé que podría llegar a romper la tela de los boxers para adentrarse dentro de su vagina.

"Y te encanta" me respondió moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo como si ya fuera a penetrarla.  
Fin del Flashback

-

Sabía que estaba cansado pero me moría de hambre. Nuestro pequeño me estaba dando unos antojos muy raros. La vez pasada me había provocado ramen con helado de moras. Al principio simplemente pedía galletas de chocolate o helado, por lo que Sasuke ya tenía reservas de ello en el refrigerador y alacena de la cocina para no salir a comprar a las tres de la mañana. Pero a partir del quinto mes de embarazo empecé a pedirle cosas más raras y mi panza crecía aún mas de lo normal. Justo ese día tenía control con Tsunade.

"¿Y cómo va tu apetito Sakura?" nos preguntó a ambos, mientras Sasuke me ayudaba a acostarme en la camilla de color verde agua.

"Aumentando cada día mas..." susurré avergonzada y Sasuke simplemente sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, es que no sólo te tienes que alimentar tú Sakura, sino que a dos pequeños más." me respondió mi sensei esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡¿Tendremos mellizos?!" pregunté yo alarmada.

"Conque mellizos eh..." susurró él.

"Sasuke, ¡nunca me dijiste que tenías gen de mellizos en tus células!" exclamé yo enojada.

"Pues en mi opinión Sakura, creo que ambos están de suerte. Han pasado mas de seis generaciones desde que el clan Uchiha tiene mellizos." dijo ella sabiamente.

"No sé por qué lo ves como algo malo Sakura..." me dijo él besando mi frente.

"Obvio... Como tú eres quien no va a sufrir las contracciones y el parto..." murmuré bastante molesta.

"En realidad Sakura, es justamente acerca de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Es muy riesgoso tener mellizos por lo que desde ahora estarás en reposo total. Sasuke, tu esposa cada día va a tener antojos aún mas raros y el apetito sexual aumentará también."

"Hasta ahora he cumplido todos sus pedidos Tsunade..." respondió él con doble sentido. Y eso no se lo negaba.

Flashback  
Era la primera vez que me pasaba. Mayormente, cuando tenía ganas de él simplemente lo besaba apasionadamente y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos sin ropa y follando como conejos. Pero esa vez quería algo en específico, y ese algo solo él lo podía hacer: quería sexo oral. Me moría por sentir su lengua en mi intimidad lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de esa parte tan preciada de mi cuerpo. Y además, me sentía avergonzada ya que nunca se lo había pedido. Me sentía apenada y pervertida, pero me moría por sentirlo ahí.

Estábamos ambos recostados sobre nuestra cama. Yo estaba usando un vestido corto y rojo para dormir, mientras que mi esposo estaba en bóxers. Estábamos acariciando mi vientre mientras él me contaba como había sido la misión del día anterior. De ratos nos besábamos tiernamente, o simplemente me abrazaba. Notó que algo me pasaba, pero no me lo quiso preguntar directamente. Me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi frente.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Un antojo?" susurró él contra mis labios, con un tono de preocupación. El poder ver ese brillo en sus ojos era algo indescriptible. Sólo lo había visto cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez, cuando le dije 'acepto' en nuestra boda y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Cada noche miraba fijamente mi vientre durante un largo rato, acariciando o simplemente colocando sus manos para sentir las pequeñas patadas que daba el bebé. Y siempre, ese brillo especial aparecía en sus hermosos orbes.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio tímidamente y acurrucándome más en su pecho. Él sonrió de lado y acarició un par de mechones que caían rebeldemente por mi rostro.

"¿Qué te provoca bebé?"

"¿Te refieres a mi o al heredero del legendario clan Uchiha?"

"Me refiero al pequeño Uchiha que le está dando antojos muy raros a su hermosa mamá"

"A este pequeño le provoca galletas de avena con mantequilla de maní, mermelada de fresa y helado"

"Ya vuelvo con su banquete" dijo en son de broma por la cantidad de comida que le había pedido.

Le tomé del brazo antes que se levantara y lo miré de la forma más inocente posible. Besé sus labios tímidamente y mordí su labio inferior traviesamente. Él me respondió nerviosamente al comienzo, y sabía perfectamente por qué. Pensaba que si seguíamos besándonos tendríamos relaciones en ese instante, y él claramente notaba mi cansancio.

"Quiero... Sexo oral... Ahora..." murmuré contra sus labios de una forma bastante sensual, por no decir inusual.

Simplemente no dormimos esa noche. Hacía como una semana que no hacíamos el amor como locos. Realmente había extrañado nuestras rutinas cuando nuestras hormonas dominaban la relación y hacíamos el amor cada vez que podíamos.  
End of Flashback

"Lo más seguro es que te hagamos una cesárea. ¿Les parece bien que sea el 23 de julio? Los bebés ya tendrían ocho meses. "

Miré con una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke y él besó mi frente. Asintió levemente con una media sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-

Después de 21 horas de trabajo en la sala de parto, Daisuke y Hiroki Uchiha finalmente vinieron al mundo. Daisuke había sido mayor por 7.35 minutos. Ambos parecían dos gotas de agua y ambos eran unos bebés dignos del apellido Uchiha. Ambos habían heredado mi color de cabello y los rasgos del clan. Sakura solo los había podido ver por un par de minutos, ya que estaba realmente cansada y se había quedado dormida. Estaba sentado en una silla al costado de la camilla en donde ella se encontraba recostada, acariciando el anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes su mano derecha.

Los bebés habían sido llevados al quinto piso para ser revisados y después traerlos a la habitación. Naruto, Kakashi y nuestros padres estaban esperando todavía en el primer piso. Naruto había ido a avisar a todos que el día anterior Sakura entraría a labor de cesárea. Me imaginé a mi mejor amigo corriendo por toda la aldea buscando a todos. También a nuestras mamás hablando sobre los nombres de sus nietos que estaban por nacer, y los futuros. Imaginé a nuestros padres charlando acerca de la situación de la aldea o algo por el estilo.

Tocaron a la puerta y supuse que eran las enfermeras trayendo a los bebés, por lo que simplemente las dejé pasar. Pero me equivoqué y de la nada, el lugar se llenó de gente con globos de muchos colores y globos. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros al igual que Sakura, quien por el barullo se había despertado. Simplemente quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo y en donde rayos estaban los bebés. Identifiqué a nuestros padres, a mi mejor amigo, a mi sensei y hasta Sai.

"Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke/ teme!" exclamaron todos, y ahí fue cuando todo tuvo sentido finalmente. Sakura se levantó un poco y cuando me acerqué a ayudarla, me atrajo por el cuello y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

"Feliz cumple Sasuke-kun"

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que ella me había llamado así. Había extrañado al sufijo. Y para completar mi felicidad, las enfermeras aparecieron con los bebés en brazos. Todos los reunidos guardaron silencio ya que los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos. Una de las enfermeras me entregó a Hiroki (a quien reconocí porque su cabello era completamente negro a comparación de Daisuke, cuyo cabello era más un azul marino) y la otra enfermera le entregó a Sakura su mellizo.

"Hola Hiroki-chan" le saludó mi madre a su nieto. "Yo soy tu abuela Mikoto y ella es tu abuela Mebuki" le explicó señalando a mi nuera.

"Hola Daisuke..." escuché a mi hermano mayor decirle a mi otro hijo. "Yo soy tu tio Itachi"

Todo el mundo empezó a felicitarnos y a hablarle a los bebés para presentarse. Sakura estaba realmente feliz y ese brillo especial que no había visto emanar desde que le pedí matrimonio o la primera vez que nos hicimos uno apareció en sus ojos de nuevo. Me quedé observando a mi esposa por un largo rato embobado. Mi hermano se dio cuenta y no se burló como de costumbre, sino que sonrió levemente mientras le hacía mimos a su sobrino.

"No te veía tan feliz desde tu matrimonio..." mencionó Kakashi mientras le hacía muecas graciosas a Hiroki.

-

La primera semana con los bebés había sido algo agitada, pero realmente maravillosa. La primera noche con los bebés, dormimos todos en nuestra cama matrimonial. Todavía no nos acostumbrábamos al nuevo horario. Quedarnos hasta tarde haciéndolos dormir, levantarse en medio de la mañana para darles su leche y mimarlos el resto del día. Mi suegra y mi mamá venían casi todas las tardes al departamento para pasar una tarde con sus nietos, por lo que a veces nos daba un rato para Sasuke y a mí salir a solas. Aunque la mayoría de veces fueron porque teníamos que comprar algo para los bebés.

Los dos primeros meses pasaron volando. Con Sasuke quedamos que me encargaría de la casa y renunciaría a mi labor como ninja los tres primeros años de los pequeños; pero que al tercer mes él ya tendría que salir a misiones más largas para poder mantenernos a los cuatro, a pesar de que ya habíamos estado ahorrando por un largo tiempo. En ese momento, él se encontraba en una misión de una semana junto Naruto, Sai y Kiba; y según los reportes hoy regresaba. Estaba realmente ansiosa por verlo. Lo extrañaba mucho, y los bebés extrañaban a su papá también.

Mi suegros y mis padres se habían quedado en la casa de los Uchiha con los bebés. Querían que Sasuke y yo pasemos un tiempo a solas, algo que desde el nacimiento de los bebés no habíamos tenido. Ese mismo día era nuestro aniversario. Cumplíamos tres años de matrimonio y estaba muy feliz. Había decidido hacerle una pequeña cena romántica esa noche. Quería sorprenderlo a él, y no quería que él me sorprendiera a mi. Ino me ayudó consiguiendo un sexy vestido y Hinata me ayudó con la comida. El vestido era rojo sangre, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y lo complementé con unos tacos aguja de color negro.

Estaba terminando la cena cuando sentí la presencia de su chakra en la entrada del departamento. Mayormente él entraba por la puerta trasera y no la principal, me pareció algo extraño. Sentí sus fuertes brazos abrazarme por detrás y gemí en satisfacción. Había extrañado esa sensación por bastante tiempo. Empezó a dejar un pequeño camino de besos por todo mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi plano vientre, justo por encima de la línea de la cicatriz de la cesárea. Me volteé rápidamente y le quité la parte de arriba de su uniforme de anbu. Delineé la línea de sus marcados abdominales con la punta de mis dedos y lentamente fui subiendo hasta su cuello, para luego rodearlo con mis brazos.  
Besé su mejilla sonoramente y me sentí como una adolescente otra vez. Me sentí como una chica con las hormonas alborotadas de nuevo.

"Tadaima..." susurró contra mis labios para besarlos rápidamente, habiendo succionando divertidamente mi labio inferior.

"Okaeri..."

Era positivo. Estaba excitada. Estaba cien por ciento segura. Quería que me arranque el vestido y mi tanga (estaba más que segura de que ya estaba bastante húmeda). Quería que se lama los labios sensualmente al darse cuenta de que no llevo sostén y que estruja mis senos descubiertos fuertemente. Quería desnudarlo, tocarlo y besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Quería que me penetre con su hermoso pene y que no dejemos de hacer el amor toda la noche. Quería que me bese, quería que me toque. Quería escucharlo gruñir de placer viendo como yo sola me masturbo tocándome los senos y penetrando mis propios dedos en mi vagina.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas y una hermosa rosa de color rosa apareció frente a mi rostro. Acaricié su tallo con mis dedos sin dejar de mirarlo y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y el tallo. Pero me lo arrebató delicadamente para ponerlo en mi cabello. Susurró un casi inaudible 'hermosa' que sólo fue escuchado por nuestros oídos y acarició con ternura mi mejilla.

"Hice una pequeña cena para tú y yo." le comenté rodeando mis brazos en su cuello, poniéndome de puntitas. "Pero primero, mi capitán anbu favorito creo que necesita una ducha"

-

Sin pensarlo más, me fui prácticamente corriendo a nuestro baño. Me di una ducha bastante rápida y me vestí formalmente con una camisa blanca (y los primeros dos botones desabrochados) y un pantalón negro. No quería que mi esposa se sienta rara siendo la única con ropa de vestir. Me sequé el cabello camino a la sala y al pasar por el cuarto de los pequeños tiré la pequeña toalla en el canasto de ropa sucia. Aceleré el paso hacia la cocina y la abracé nuevamente por detrás tomándola por sorpresa. Se volteó a verme y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios como diciéndome que dentro de poco iba a estar lista la cena. La ayudé poniendo la mesa, y a los pocos minutos apareció en el comedor con un plato en cada mano.

Comimos conversando amenamente con una copa de vino. Le comenté acerca de la misión: Kiba había estado jodiéndolos a todos diciendo que su vida de soltero era genial y que había estado burlándose de ellos cuando Naruto le contó un par de anécdotas de los futuros papás (incluyéndose como uno). Ella reposó mi mano derecha sobre la mesa y yo inmediatamente la tomé, acariciando el dorso de ésta con mi pulgar. El departamento se veía tan silencioso. Esos últimas semanas habían sido algo bulliciosas debido a las visitas y a los mellizos.

Terminamos de cenar y la ayudé llevando los trastes a la cocina. Sabía a la perfección que ella tenía planes de lavar los platos, pero no se lo permití. La necesitaba. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella de alguna forma. Me había quedado mas de cincuenta días en abstinencia desde que habían nacido Daisuke y Hiroki, y después unos rapiditos en la mañana al despertar. Pero nada mas que unos rapiditos. Y mi pequeño amigo necesitaba algo de acción después de tanto tiempo. Ya no quería solo unos rapiditos. Quería sexo desenfrenado toda la noche y mis hormonas de adolescente no ayudaban a contenerme.

"Eso ya lo podemos hacer mañana en la mañana bebé. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti. En la cama. Y hacerte el amor desenfrenadamente toda la noche."

Me besó apasionadamente y supe que ella también quería lo mismo. No podía aguantar más. Necesitaba hacerla mía en ese preciso momento. Así que llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación a medio vestir. Bueno, al menos yo. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior: el vestido se lo había sacado en la cocina y lo había tirado en algún lugar del pasillo. Yo tenía la camisa desabrochada, los pantalones desabrochados y con una erección bastante dolorosa. En cualquier momento la tela de mis bóxers explotaría. Ella me empujó fuertemente contra la puerta y saltó a mis brazos, rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas. Disimuló una penetración, provocando que varios gemidos salgan de sus labios y gruñidos de los míos.

"Mierda Sakura..." susurré contra sus labios para besarlos toscamente y apretar su trasero.

"¡Uhhn! ¡Saahsukeeh-kuuhn!"

No me importaba que estuviésemos en el pasillo. La quería hacer mía en ese preciso instante. De alguna forma me bajé los pantalones y mis bóxers con mi mano libre sin dejar de besarla, y le bajé las bragas bastante mojadas. Gimió bastante fuerte, y yo levemente también, cuando la punta de mi pene rozó su ya dilatada vagina. No quise hacernos esperar más y la penetré hasta el fondo. La sensación de estar dentro de ella de una forma tan íntima me llenó por completo. Se empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas de arriba a abajo, para que la embistiera más lento y profundo. Derramé mi semilla dentro de ella y las piernas me fallaron, haciendo que me cayese al piso, y eso ayudó a que ella también se viniese más rápido.

"Eso se sintió increíble..." dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sólo le sonreí de medio lado y besé su cabello. Esa había sido una de las sesiones de sexo más increíbles que había tenido con ella. Mi compañero de batalla todavía estaba dentro de ella y seguía completamente erecto. Al parecer no tenía planes de salir. Sakura lo notó y sonrió traviesamente para empezar a cabalgarme nuevamente. Puse una cara de satisfacción y ella besó mis labios entreabiertos.

"Te amo" murmuré mientras derramaba mi esencia dentro de ella nuevamente.

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun." respondió recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

.

.

Asi que después de mil años yo, Hatsumi-chan, decidí subir el ultimo capitulo de este threeshot. Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a todas las que la pusieron en favoritos tanto a la historia como a mi, a las que followearon la historia y a mi, y también infinitas gracias a quienes dejaron un review dejandome su opinion.

Quería ponerle más lemmon a la historia, pero opté por dejar la última escena a su imaginación ;)

Hasta ahora no puedo creer que hice que hicieran el amor contra la puerta de su cuarto y al pie de esta, cuando su cama estaba a menos de cinco metros xD

En fin! Ya nos veremos en el nuevo cap de BYMYSIDE (el cual ya tiene casi 1000 palabras :) ) y por ahi que en otro pequeño proyecto que tenga en mente en un futuro :D

Cuidense mucho y PAZ :3 (lo siento, tenía que poner eso ultimo)


	4. Aviso :)

**Holiii :D**

**Lamento asustarlas y hacerles pensar que esto es un capitulo nuevo o algo por el estilo**

**Bueno, el título lo dice todo. Es un aviso!**

**Finalmente reuni coraje para empezar a hacerle publicidad a mi pagina en Facebook :")**

**Si! Esta es mi pagina en face: pages/Hatsumi-chan/303506036444836**

_**Dale like!**_

**Empezare a hacer pequeños anuncios acerca de mis proyectos, adelantos de nuevos capitulos y nuevos proyectos, y cosas acerca de mi**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Hablaremos mas seguido por esta famosa red social :)**

**Un abrazooo,**

**Hatsumi**


End file.
